Pitches in Love
by bechloe1802
Summary: A series of prompts based on the ships: Bechloe, Staubrey, Chaubrey, Mitchsen and Triple Treble
1. Bechloe

Okay no. Beca isn't in love with her best friend. Just...no. She couldn't be in love. I mean, yes it's 2013 but Beca isn't gay or anything and the fact that Chloe is her best friend just makes it all worse. Goddamn Chloe. Fuck her and her flirty, touchy feely ways, fuck her fiery red hair and it's gentle waves and curls, fuck her gorgeous, captivating blue eyes that look like the sun reflecting off the sea and fuck her goddamn toned body, muscular biceps and back when she moves her shoulders. Fuck all that perfection, Oh god did Beca want to fuck it...Whoa okay what? No. Beca's not gay. Beca pulled her headphones off, muffling the song that got her thinking of Chloe in the first place. She ran her hands through her hair as the door to the Bella's house and put her laptop down, turning from her spot on the couch to see Chloe's bright smile. Beca sucked in a deep breath as the redhead pulled her into a tight embrace. She always smelt like strawberry and cinnamon and Beca always took every opportunity to be this close to Chloe, no one else, just Chloe, but it's not like Beca's in love with her.

"What are you still doing up? It's late." Chloe's voice was soft and sweet. It's true, it was late but Beca couldn't sleep knowing Chloe wasn't in the house but it's not like Beca needed her.

"I was just working on a mix. Lost track of time." Beca shrugged as Chloe walked over to the DJ's laptop and looked at the song playing. No one is allowed to touch Beca's laptop except Chloe, but it's not like Chloe was special.

"Girl crush?" Chloe noticed. "And the file name is mine." She noted and Beca held her breath and bit her lip. Chloe sighed and sat on the couch, motioning for Beca to join her. "Becs, I think we need to talk."

Beca couldn't ignore the way her heart was racing as she sat down next to Chloe, she couldn't ignore the way her hands were shaking as Chloe laid her hand on Beca's thigh but you know, Beca isn't nervous because it's just Chloe. It's just her best friend.

"Is there something you want to tell me Becs?" Chloe questioned in that angelic voice of hers, the voice that haunts Beca's dreams with promises of love and the touch that Beca dreams of in different ways but they're just dreams, Beca's not in love with Chloe.

"No. They're set list ideas." Beca shrugged because it was true but every song in every set list reminded Beca of Chloe.

"Because well if you did have something you wanted to tell me then it would be okay because it would be mutual." Chloe bit her lip and looked at Beca with those eyes, God those blue eyes and Beca knew Chloe was fluid with her sexuality but Beca wasn't gay or anything but as Chloe leaned towards her Beca's heart stopped and it didn't start again until their lips connected.

"I'm not gay." Beca muttered as they pulled apart and Chloe's eyes dropped a disappointed look crossing her features.

"Jesus Christ Beca! Wake up!" Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled Beca back in for a heated passionate kiss, it wasn't until Chloe's tongue ran along Beca's bottom lip that it dawned on her. Beca Mitchell was in love. She was in love with Chloe, she needed Chloe, Chloe was special to her and God she was in love with her best friend.


	2. Staubrey

**Prompt from Cody-Riley:** **The Bellas throw an annual lock-in/sleepover party in the Auditorium of their School, Side Bechloe, Emily freshman friendship. Lights go out, Candles are lit. Staubrey romance, wooing and hilarious Bella antics ensues.**

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Beca groaned as she was pulled into the auditorium with the A Capella group she has spent her school career with.

"Because it's tradition and we don't stray from tradition." Aubrey mentioned curtly, walking ahead of her to flick on the lights.

"Seriously Stace, I don't know what you see in her." Chloe slapped her girlfriend's arm.

"That's my best friend you're talking about."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "She's kind of hot when she's all bossy."

Beca shivered. "Gross."

As the girls set up their sleeping bags the lights started flickering before switching off all together. "Aca-scuse me." Aubrey felt her way over to the switch, flicking it repeatedly.

"Bree, give up. The fuse must have blown." Stacie said as she set out her sleeping bag next to the feisty blonde's...not on purpose or anything.

"Stacie would know all about something being blown." Amy sniggered and soon the other Bellas were in fits of laughter, leaving Emily confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned the group. Chloe sighed and rested her hand on the freshman's shoulder, her face barley visible in the darkness.

"Oh, I forgot fresh meat is too innocent. Let me explain..." Amy put her finger to her lips and pretended to think. "...Stacie likes to have a lot of sex."

Emily's eyes widened and she hid her face, good thing it was dark so no one could see her bright red cheeks. "Oh! Right...cool...yeah that's...just Aca-awesome." The girl's laughed again as Lily said something inaudible before digging through her bag and pulling out several candles, lighting them and quickly placing them around the room.

"Just make sure you Aca-lesbians keep it down." Amy rolled onto her back as Aubrey shot her a look. "Sorry. I mean Aca-pan, bi and spaghetti sexuals." Everyone just looked at Amy with total confusion before settling into their sleeping bags. Quiet conversation could be heard around the room, mostly from the shared sleeping bag of Jessica and Ashley...the girl's are still completely unsure of who is who.

"Hey Aubrey, I know that graduation is in like a week but I'm still scared. What if we all lose contact and never see each other again?"

Aubrey sighed and rolled over to face her, bright green eyes shining dimly in the light. "I won't let that happen Stacie." She said surely, definitively and quietly enough that something in Stacie's stomach fluttered before sinking when Aubrey continued. "The Bellas are family."

"What are you most scared of about graduating?"

Aubrey pondered for a minute, biting her lip and Stacie had to look away to compose her thoughts and keep her emotions in check. She had been pining over the blonde since freshman year and she's still not sure the blonde knows it. "Not being good enough for my dad. I've got my acceptance for Yale but what if I'm not good enough? You know?"

Stacie watched Aubrey's fears and insecurities fly across her eyes. "You are good enough. It's not your fault that your father can't see how special you are." Stacie took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment and only opened them when she felt something next to her. She couldn't look anywhere else except the green eyes staring at her.

"You think I'm special?"

Stacie smiled at the grin that crossed Aubrey's face and the brunette couldn't help it anymore. She reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Aubrey's ear. "I've always thought you were special. You're perfect."

"Psh. Hardly." The blonde chuckled quietly.

"You may not be to everyone, but you are to me."

It was Aubrey's turn to take a deep breath. "I have to confess something. I was kind of jealous of all the people you went out with this year."

Stacie's eyes widened and she swallowed hard as she continued staring at the blonde laying impossibly close to her. Eventually hearing Beca's muffled voice from where her head was tucked into Chloe's neck, right next to Stacie and Aubrey. "Just kiss her already. This shit has been building for years." Chloe giggled and shushed her girlfriend.

"For once the midget's actually right...I think." Aubrey said, suddenly a little unsure.

"Aca-scuse me! That's my girlfriend you're talking about." Chloe laughed.

"Is she right though?" Stacie started to question but was cut off by Aubrey's lips. The two girls savoured the moment although it was short lived when the lights came back on with a _thunk._

"Oh M Aca-Gee!" Emily squealed as she caught the two girls, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. Aubrey pulled back with a blush as the room cheered, even earning an "It's about time!" from Amy.

Lily sauntered back into the room and muttered what sounded like an "It only took a little wire biting." She crawled back into her sleeping bag and Stacie pulled Aubrey back in for another long awaited kiss.


	3. Bechloe 2

**Prompt: One where Beca and Chloe give Emily the 'talk'.**

 **Dedicated to** xcombixgirlx

"I think it's time we had the talk with Emily."Chloe said from the table in the kitchen

Beca was caught completely off guard and quickly became flustered, knocking her cup over and fumbling around. "Um...Chlo, she's sixteen."

"Exactly Beca. I had the talk when I was her age. She needs to know these things." Chloe rolled her eyes at the frozen look of shock horror on her wife's face.

"Well, you have more experience than I do, so you don't really need me for this." Beca started to leave the kitchen when Chloe cleared her throat, making Beca stop dead in her tracks.

"I don't think so Beca. She's **_our_** daughter so we will both do this, together." Chloe got up from her seat and walked over to Beca, who still had her back to the redhead. "If you're a good girl through all this then you'll get a reward tonight." Chloe slapped the DJ's ass, playfully winking at her, causing Beca to give in with a groan.

Beca bit her lip and closed her eyes, attempting to prepare herself for the inevitable mortification she would feel, going through this. "Emily Beale-Mitchell! Kitchen! Now!" Beca called out to her daughter upstairs.

Emily entered the kitchen to find her moms sitting at the table. Chloe was sitting with her hands folded in front of her, smiling as usual. While Beca sat with her head down, playing with her fingers in her lap, looking like she could pass out any second. "Moms? What's going on?" Emily asked curiously.

"Em, have a seat. Your mom and I have some things we need to tell you." Chloe motioned for Emily to join them at the table. When the taller brunette sat down she had a big smile on her face.

"You're having another baby!" She squealed excitedly.

Chloe kicked her wife's foot under the table and the small brunette opened her mouth. "Monkey, your mom thinks..." Another kick from the redhead. "... ** _We._** We think it's about time we had the talk with you."

Emily laughed at the DJ's apparent uncomfortableness. "Oh please. Save yourself the embarrassment. I already know how it all works and Benji and I have been using protection. Don't worry."

The look of horror crossed with anger on Beca's face was priceless as Chloe just nodded at their daughter. "Good girl. But, we will get you on the pill just to be safe."

Emily nodded before leaving the room as Beca finally regained the ability to form a sentence. She slammed her hand on the table. "She's already having sex!? Wait till I get my hands on that magic freak." Beca almost growled.

Chloe laughed and rested her hand on Beca's leg to calm her. "Babe, it's perfectly normal. I was having sex before I was sixteen."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." Beca rolled her eyes to further emphasize her sarcasm.

Chloe leaned in closer to Beca's ear, nipping the lobe between her teeth. "But the positive from that is that I've picked up a lot of tricks."

Beca's breath caught in her throat for a second. "Is that right?"

Chloe nodded and smirked. "Since you were such a good girl for me, you can have that little reward now if you want." The redhead stood up and grabbed her wife's hand, dragging her up the stairs.

As they passed Emily's room she poked her head out. "Use protection." She mocked her moms. The look on Beca's face was so worth the trouble she would be in later.

Beca glared at Chloe as she smirked at her daughter. "We don't need it. Unless suddenly mom's fingers or tongue can get me knocked up."

Beca cringed and yanked on her wife's arm as Emily covered her ears, instantly regretting bringing it up. "EW EW EW EW!" She squealed as she shut her door. Chloe laughed and continued dragging Beca to their room.


	4. Bechloe 3

**Prompt: Bellas go skydiving, Beca gets hurt, Chloe 'saves her'.**

 **A/N: I did change this up a bit from the original prompt but hope you like it anyways. Love you awesome nerds.**

 **Dedicated to xcombixgirlx**

"It'll be a good bonding experience." Chloe tried to persuade Beca.

"No way Chlo. What if one of the girls gets hurt?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned over the table in the Bella's kitchen. "You mean what if you get hurt. With your cute awkwardness." Whoa. Hell no, Beca was anything else under the sun; Badass, awesome and proud but one thing she definitely wasn't was cute and the fact Chloe can't help but use it makes the small DJ grimace.

"I'm not cute." Beca mumbled, poking her tongue out at the redhead who just laughed, walking over to the sink to clean her dishes from the late dinner her and Chloe made after she got home from her internship. "And I'm actually worried about you getting hurt." She whispered under her breath.

Chloe raised her eyebrow but pretended not to hear her. She enjoyed pushing Beca's buttons and making her blush but she decided to let this one go, only because she was smiling and blushing too much.

"Well, we are going, so get to bed. We leave early in the morning." Chloe turned to Beca, lightly kissing her cheek. It had sort of become their thing after Beca couldn't sleep one night. Chloe had found her on the couch and walked her up to the room she shared with Fat Amy and tucked her in. Beca sleepily mumbled 'Give me a kiss goodnight?' which Chloe happily obliged to. What? Best friends can kiss each other on the cheek, doesn't have to mean anything. "Good night Becs." The redhead headed upstairs, leaving the brunette glaring after her.

"Let's go aca-bitches!" Stacie called to all the girls as they got out of the bus and started walking towards the tarmac.

Beca had grumbled and complained the whole way to the hanger, much to the annoyance of the other Bellas. Chloe just kept rolling her eyes at every remark Beca had made. "I still don't want to do this." She complained once again.

"You are doing this whether you like it or not." The redhead said finally.

"I'll go with the or not." Beca mumbled as they approached the safety instructor.

After their safety briefing the girls began getting into their jumpsuits. Fat Amy narrowed her eyes at the redhead, who looked at her confused. "What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering when you'll start picking on little mix over there." She smirked and nodded her head over to Beca, who was tugging at her jumpsuit, a frown etched into her features. Chloe thought a frustrated Beca looked adorable and couldn't help but smile as she headed over to Beca.

"You okay?"

"This is the smallest one they heave and it's still too big." She whined and held her hands up, that were covered by the sleeves of the suit.

Chloe had to bite her lip to stifle her laugh. "It's fine Becs. We'll just roll them up." The redhead took one of Beca's arms and started rolling her sleeve up to just above her wrist. The DJ bit her lip. How could a simple touch or smile from the redhead make her heart flutter the way it was? How could she fall in love with her best friend and then not say anything? She had to say something.

"Chloe, I..." Beca was cut off when a giant backpack was placed on her back, almost crushing her under the weight. Chloe caught her as she hunched over.

"You okay?" She laughed lightly and Beca let out a small squeak and a nod in response. "Good. Let's go then."

As the girls were heading to the plane Beca tripped over her own feet, because, well, she's awkward as fuck, and hit her head on the wing of the plane. How? Who knows? Beca's very good at injuring herself in impossible ways. When Beca came to she was looking up into the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen, obviously it was Chloe but Beca seemed to feel her love for the redhead blaze and burn under the concerned crystal eyes now looking down at her.

"Becs? You okay?" It was then she noticed she was in a bed. Strange. She doesn't remember anything and she couldn't seem to stop her mouth before it formed words she wouldn't normally say.

"I might not be, but you certainly are _Fine._ " What the hell did she just say?

Chloe giggled and casually offered an explanation. "You tripped over the legs of your suit and hit your head. They gave you painkillers for your head."

"Well I gotsta get me some more of these. They're fan-fucking-tastic."

Chloe bit her lip to try and stifle her laughter that was building every time Beca spoke.

"Hey Chloe? Did you know you're pretty? Like really pretty?" Chloe shook her head laughing but Beca took this as a sign that Chloe was saying no. She sat up quickly in the bed, ignoring the pain in her head. "What?! How do you not know? You're really pretty Chloe. You're gorgeous and I love you."

Chloe nodded. "Thank you Becs. I love you too."

"No. I like really love you."

"And I love you too Bec."

Beca started getting frustrated n her drugged state. "No Chloe. I want you to have my babies!" She tried to ignore the laughter from the rest of the Bellas in the room.

"Becs." Chloe warned. "I love you too. Now go to sleep and we'll talk when you're not drugged up."

Beca smiled and snuggled into the bed. "Kiss me goodnight?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and leant down, kissing Beca's cheek.


	5. Bechloe 4

**A/N: Okay so I was listening to the Bechloe af playlist on Spotify and I was listening to 'The Other Side' by Jason Derulo and I had an idea for a one shot** **So enjoy awesome nerds.**

Chloe had no idea that this was how things would end up between them. Of course she hoped, but that's all it was. They'd go out and of course Chloe would drag Beca into any photo booth she saw. Beca pretended to hate it but Chloe knew she loved it. Chloe was the only one Beca leaned on, she was the exception to every rule and wall Beca had. If the DJ had a bad day, she'd come back to the Bella's house and straight up to Chloe's room where they'd sit and just talk about anything until Beca was herself again. Chloe couldn't help the flutter in her heart whenever Beca laughed, hell, it was whenever she was around.

"Can we just go out tonight? Just the two of us? We can get pissed and just chill?" Beca asked one afternoon after a bad day at her internship and because Chloe can't say no she now found herself at a club that smelt like sweat and sex. Chloe loved going out but having Beca dancing with her the way she was was driving her crazy. Beca had no idea the effect she had on the redhead, or maybe she did, the way she was grinding on Chloe and her hands running up and down her hips made Chloe flustered and in her drunk state she wasn't really in control of her actions, so when Beca looked at her and bit her lip Chloe couldn't help the groan that escaped her throat. How could Beca be so incredibly sexy and not even know it? It drove Chloe crazy when Beca was unintentionally sexy and she couldn't help it. She pulled Beca into her closer as their lips locked in a heated, drunk kiss. Beca pulled back and Chloe noticed how dark her eyes had become, even with the dim lights of the club.

Chloe had no idea she'd end up her, pinned against her bedroom door with Beca ravishing her neck, nipping turned into biting and biting turned into sucking. Chloe swears she saw sparks go off behind her eyelids, but she couldn't help but think what this would make them after. Would they stay friends? Become lovers? When Beca pulled back to look at her, the redhead had her answer, they were most definitely not friends anymore. Chloe pushed Beca back and she could've sworn she saw hurt in the brunette's eyes. "Maybe this isn't a good idea." She whispered into the little space between them.

"Do you want me?" Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. "Hey." Beca locked eyes with the redhead, slightly more sober than before. "I know you're nervous, just relax and let me lead."

Chloe swallowed hard as Beca leaned back in and nipped her ear lobe between her teeth. "We're going all the way." She whispered, pulling Chloe off the door and walking her over to the bed.

It was incredible. The kisses, the soft touches, the rough ones, everything about it was incredible. Both girls had given everything they had and when they woke up in each other's arms and the memories came flooding back, it was understandable that Chloe was curious as to what this meant for Beca. "Bec, what do you remember from last night?"

Beca smiled sleepily. "We went out and had fun." Chloe felt her heart drop before Beca husked out. "And I got to sleep with my best friend." Chloe let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding as she snuggled into Beca further. "What does this make us though?" Beca asked the question Chloe had gotten her answer to last night.

"Well we definitely aren't friends." Chloe laughed and felt Beca press a kiss to her head. "You know, that was the best sex I've ever had." Chloe peaked up and saw Beca blush and bite her lip. "You have to tell me how you learnt to do...that."

Beca smirked and rolled them over. "Why don't I just show you?"


	6. Mitchsen friends

**Prompt from emilyfieldsfan: So I have a bechloe prompt for u. In this beca is Aubrey's other best friend ( because I love mitchsen friendship) who she calls fidato ( it means someone u trust) chole has never met beca. When beca comes to Barden chole gets jealous as Aubrey is very different with beca like she is more relaxed and goofy type. And beca is our favourite badass come gentlewoman.**

 **A/N: Who doesn't love a Mitchsen friendship? Hope this is in the ball park of what you wanted** **Enjoy and I'm always taking prompts for both Bechloe and Staubrey. So go for it guys**

Beca has always been her fidato. She's never had a reason to not trust Beca and Beca has never left her side, even after she graduated high school. They've been separated for four years now, but not without constant contact via Skype and of course Aubrey came home for the holidays. So when the blonde found out that Beca was accepted into Barden she was excited, to say the least, that her absolute best friend would be with her, even if it was just for a year. The cogs in the blonde's head were turning, trying to find a way to spend every waking minute with Beca. However, in between classes and Bella's rehearsals, she had no idea how. It's not like Beca would voluntarily join an A Capella group. She always made the point of; "Why bother when a computer or an actual instrument can make the same sound?" Nevertheless, Aubrey was determined to get Beca to join somehow. So when she saw the way Chloe was looking at Beca across the quad at the activities fair, she knew exactly how to make sure Beca joined the Bellas.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our A Capella group?" Of course Chloe would never shy away from starting a conversation, even if she was interested in the person. Aubrey smiled to herself as Beca stopped and took the flyer. It wasn't until she looked up at the redhead and the blonde that she realised who was standing in front of her.

"Aubrey. Come on. You think because a pretty redhead asked me I'll join up? You're smarter than that." Beca joked, throwing a wink at her blonde friend. Chloe hid her blush but felt a stab of jealousy towards this brunette girl, who got her best friend to actually jokingly give someone the middle finger. Chloe didn't exactly want Aubrey going around throwing the finger at her, but it was what the blonde did next that really irked her.

"Oh come on Smalls. You know I'd never do that." She joked, feigning innocence before pulling the brunette into a hug. Beca looked up at her and held her hand out to the blonde, they then proceeded to do the most ridiculous, childish handshake ever, complete with a blown up fist bump, acting as if Chloe wasn't even there. It wasn't until the redhead cleared her throat that the two women turned to her. "Oh! Right. Introductions." Aubrey announced, throwing her arm around the shorter woman.

"Fidato, I'd like you to meet Chloe." The brunette smiled at her warmly. "Chloe, this is my best friend from back home." Chloe shook her head, as it registered. Chloe knew exactly who the small DJ was, Aubrey never shut up about her. It really got to the redhead sometimes.

"You're Beca." She shook hands with the shorter woman. She couldn't help but squeeze her hand a little tighter than necessary because Aubrey was different around Beca. She was more relaxed and way more goofy than she would ever normally let herself been seen as in public.

"Yeah, and you're the famous Chloe Beale. Aubrey never shuts up about you, although I didn't really expect you to be this attractive. I mean, Bree's no hot shit. So I wasn't exactly prepared for her friends to be this gorgeous." She joked and Aubrey put her in a headlock and then proceeded to give her a noogie. What was happening? They were being so goofy. It was a shock to Chloe, but she was a little too caught up in Beca complimenting her.

Aubrey let the DJ go and glared at the redhead. A glare that screamed for her to say something equally as flirtatious. "Well, she didn't do too badly with you. Some people find the Alt, broody look kinda hot."

Beca blushed violently and Aubrey smirked, raising her eyebrow. "I'll make you a deal Short Stack. If you join the Bellas, then I'll let you go on a date with Chloe."

Beca eyed the redhead up and down and Chloe suddenly felt warm under her gaze. "I think...I'll let her try and convince me over dinner."

Aubrey silently celebrated as Chloe did what Chloe does best and reduced the girl in front of her to a pile of mush."I think most of the convincing will be done over dessert." She winked at the brunette and Aubrey rolled her eyes at her slack jawed hometown best friend. Yeah, Beca was definitely in the Bellas.


	7. Chaubrey

**Prompt: How about a Chaubrey that tells of how they first met and fell in love.**

Electronis Zappa

 **A/N: I hope this is what you sorta wanted. All prompts for all ships will now be here. So I will transfer my Bechloe and Staubrey prompts to here. Prompts always welcome.**

Aubrey didn't want to be here. She didn't even know why she was here. So what if she was a prefect? Why did she have to be the one helping to supervise Friday detention? She had an Economics assignment that was due Monday and if it wasn't done by at least 10 P.M tonight she knew her father would go on his usual rant about how "Posen's are held to the highest standards of behaviour as well as intellect." She loved Economics, but she was sick of her father on her back about it every day. He was on her back about all her classes and all she wanted was for him to be proud of her, just once, she wanted her father to pat her on the back and say: "I'm proud of you."

She was pulled out of her thoughts by an out of breath redhead at the door. "Sorry I'm late."

The teacher supervising stood up and crossed his arms. "Another week's detention Ms Beale. Please refrain from making this a habit this year." He sighed and motioned towards an empty desk at the back of the classroom.

The blonde couldn't take her eyes off the girl who had literally just tripped over a chair on her way to the desk, all the while looking way to enthusiastic to be in detention. When she looked up and caught the blonde watching her she raised a questioning eyebrow before raising her hand. "Sir, I need help with my Calc work." The teacher shot a look at Aubrey who managed to regain control of herself long enough to walk over to the redhead's desk. The ginger looked up at her smiling and offered her the seat next to her as she pulled out her textbook.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. She hated Calculus, but she was a prefect and that meant helping other students. She just had to remember to keep her eyes on the work in front of her and not on the way this girl's smile seemed to brighten her own mood, or the fact that she had baby blue eyes that contrasted perfectly against her pale skin. Keep it together, Posen. She took a deep breath as she started to help the girl with her homework.

The redhead leaned back in her seat after a couple minutes and tilted her head at the blonde. "I'm Chloe!" She introduced herself excitedly.

"Aubrey." The blonde replied curtly, not taking her eyes off the textbook in front of her.

"You're pretty. You'd be great on the cheer squad."

Aubrey rolled her eyes again. "I'd rather get into a good college for my mind rather than standing on an oval shouting 'Go team, go.'"

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Is that what you think of us?" Aubrey knew Chloe's kind. She was a cheerleader. Head cheerleader to be exact. She wasn't exactly the smart kind.

"You know what I think? I think you're a princess, who has no real concept of an intelligent thought, let alone the basic behaviour to keep yourself out of detention." Aubrey replied before getting up as the teacher dismissed them.

Chloe got up and packed her things before quickly following the blonde. "And you're what? The intelligent, outspoken bitch that has to control everything?" A pause. "Life isn't as stereotypical as you think it is Aubrey. You'll work that out quickly." She quipped before walking off.

Monday rolled around and Aubrey took a deep breath as she headed to an audition for the school's music club. She loved to sing but she didn't feel the need to join a club until her father suggested that she gain some extra credit before college applications were due.

The sight Aubrey found when she entered the music room was baffling. She noticed a few students she's had to deal with in the past as a prefect. It seemed there was at least one of every high school clique in this room. Singing. Together. There was a jock, a nerd, a theatre geek, the school badass, and at the front of the group was Chloe. Aubrey knocked and the redhead whipped around, a smirk on her lips. "Come to audition?"

Aubrey bit her lip and nodded as she headed into the classroom. "Can we talk first?" She figured that after finding this sight, she would apologize to Chloe. Chloe nodded and followed the blonde out. "I wanted to apologize for what I said on Friday. It was entirely inappropriate of me."

Chloe nodded. "Thank you. Next time get to know me before assuming."

Aubrey nodded. "Why were you in detention? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was late to class because I was sitting a college entrance exam." Aubrey's eyes widened.

"Can't count on a cheerleading scholarship. Like you said. I want to get into college for my mind." This news surprised Aubrey. Well, she really should stop being surprised by the cheerleader because as the redhead has previously pointed out, stereotypes are pointless.

"I'll keep that in mind because I would like to get to know you. Away from school and stereotypes." The blonde let out a slight chuckle. Only meaning it as a gesture of good will. Sure the redhead was attractive but she had a plan. Graduate, college, then relationships.

"Then let's go out." Chloe smiled a megawatt smile that was full of confidence and enthusiasm. Maybe Aubrey could relax on that plan and see where this will go?

"What?" Aubrey's eyes widened. Chloe couldn't be serious. Why would a cheerleader want to go out with a prefect? Damn it Aubrey! Stop thinking that way. She's just a girl, nothing more, nothing less. Just a girl who you can't stop looking at, or thinking about.

"You heard me." The redhead crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Let's go out and get to know each other. I kind of dig the whole uptight, preppy thing." She winked as the blonde looked down to hide the blush rising up her cheeks.

"Yeah, sure." Maybe stereotypes aren't always right. Maybe things aren't all that they seem. Four years on and in their senior year of college and she's still madly in love with the redheaded girl that bursted late into detention, broke down the meaning of stereotypes and changed the way Aubrey saw the world.


	8. Mitchsen

**I'd like to see either a Bechloe or triple treble about the song The ready set - give me your hand? Okay so I really wanted to do Triple Treble...but I really though Mitchsen fit this beautifully. I hope you like it sweets. XX Send me prompts peoples...I really want a Triple Treble.**

 **xcombixgirlx**

"You look incredible." The first words to leave Beca's mouth as she looks her blonde girlfriend, dressed in a short black dress that accentuated the legs that were already endless.

"You don't look so bad yourself, DJ." Aubrey smiled sweetly.

Beca rolled her eyes, in such Beca like fashion. "Come on. And I swear if anyone hits on you, I'll be hitting them."

Beca lined up her next mix, knowing very well that it was one of the blonde's favourite songs, guaranteed to get her dancing. Aubrey flashed a knowing wink at the brunette in the booth. Drawing her towards her with a curled finger. Beca complied and lined up the rest of her set before taking her leave and walking through the throng of people, taking the blonde's hand. Aubrey turned her back to Beca and pushed her back against the small girl's front. No one ever knew the blonde could be like this, no one except Beca got to see this side of her. The relaxed, tipsy, playful Aubrey. Beca rested her hands on her girlfriend's waist as they started to move.

"I love it when you're like this." Beca breathed against the blonde's ear, leaning up to nibble it slightly, causing the blonde to push back harder against the DJ. Beca suddenly found herself feeling very warm, maybe it was just the club filled with heat or maybe, it was the way Aubrey was looking over her shoulder at the smaller woman. The lyrics of the song seemed to speak exactly what both women were dying to say but couldn't find the words. Aubrey turned to face the brunette and pulled her into a searing kiss that jolted every nerve ending in Beca's body. Their lips moved in sync with their bodies to the music blaring through the club.

"Beca." It was whispered between parted lips, but echoed in Beca's brain. God, she loved it when Aubrey said her name like that. Equally desperate and loving. Needy and filled with lust. She wanted to open her eyes and look into the glowing green orbs that she knew were considerably dark at this point, but she couldn't. Not with the blonde's warm breath tickling her parted lips while she moved against the DJ's body. It wasn't until Aubrey pulled back and trailed her fingers down Beca's arms, taking hold of her hands that Beca slowly opened her eyes.

"This is the best song ever." Aubrey smiled wickedly at Beca before pulling her through the crowd and outside. Both girls had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves as they practically dove into the cab that just had to be playing the exact same song that got them into this in the first place. Beca reached her hand over to Aubrey's gripping it tightly. "Turn it up." She said to the driver, who happily obliged.

"I love this song." Aubrey commented breathily.


	9. Bechloe 5

PROMPT: BECA ASKS CHLOE TO BE HER GIRLFRIEND

orngisdanewblack

Beca had no idea how to do this. All she knew was that this is what she wanted more than anything else right now. So, why couldn't she make her mouth move and ask what she had been dying to ask for almost a year? We all know that Beca Mitchell has never been good with words and the whole talking about feelings thing, but if she didn't ask now she knew that she never would. _Okay Mitchell, sack up dude,_ She repeated this to herself at least a hundred times in the last 10 minutes, and for the last ten minutes the redhead of her directed soon to be question, looked at her in expectation.

"Are you going to talk anytime soon, or did you just walk into my room to stand at the door staring at me?" Chloe joked trying to ease the tension she felt in the room.

However, it did nothing to ease the nervous feeling in the pit of Beca's stomach. _Just spit it out!_ "I...uh...well. How – are you?" _Seriously?_

Chloe giggled and it set off the spark in Beca's chest. "I'm fine." She said slowly.

"Good. Great. Yeah, so, um...that's good then." Beca cringed to herself. "So, do you maybe, like, uh wanttobemygrilfriend?" She mumbled out.

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "Could you maybe repeat that for me, Becs?"

Beca took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to gather as much courage as she could. This was it. She was going to ask her..."Doesn't matter. Goodnight." Tomorrow. She'll ask her tomorrow.

"Oh my God Beca, just ask me already." Chloe laughed.

"Wait, what?" Beca was confused, what did Chloe think she wanted to ask?

Chloe sighed and got up off her bed to walk over to the small brunette. "If you won't ask, then I will. Beca, would you go out with me?" She asked so confidently that Beca had to think twice about the question.

"Well, I uh, like friends?" Better just make sure.

"No, silly. Like a date. Like as a couple." Beca breathed a sigh of relief and nodded her head so quickly she looked like a bobble head.

"Uh, how did you know that's what I wanted to ask you?"

Chloe giggled again, that sweet sound that vibrated through Beca's heart. "You really think that the Bellas can keep their mouths shut about Daddy Bella asking for advice on how to ask Mommy Bella out?"

Beca cringed at the nicknames the Bellas had given their co-captains. "Damn it." She muttered to herself. Of course they wouldn't. "Next time, I won't ask them."

"Will there be a next time you ask someone out?"

"No, I...I guess not. Well, I guess it depends if you say yes or not."

"Actually Becs, it's up to you to say yes. I was the one who asked."

"Uh...yeah, right, duh."

"I'll take that as a yes." Chloe smiled at the DJ.

"Yeah, I guess you can." Beca smiled back.


	10. Bechloe 6

**A/N: Okay I saw this on Tumblr from the aca- awesome22-bechloe-street.**

 **I want a Bechloe au where Beca is going to propose to Chloe in a game of " Kiss, Marry Or Kill " and all the Bellas are in on it and one night their all playing and Stacie goes " So Beca, kiss, marry or kill with Chloe, Flo and Amy " and Beca says " Well.. Sorry Flo, I'd have to kill you, Amy pucker up... And I guess I'd marry Beale. " and Chloe is all like " Aw babe " then she turns to Chloe and just pulls out a ring and goes  
"No seriously Chlo, **_**I'd marry you."**_

 **So here it is. I hope you like it.**

She was definitely worried when she enlisted the Bellas to help her with this. I mean, they aren't the best at keeping secrets, nor are they very good at subtlety. Beca wanted this to be absolutely perfect, because, you know, it's not every day she proposes to her girlfriend. She was nervous enough with the proposal on its own, but the way the Bellas were throwing suggestions at her, she felt even more uneasy. With Fat Amy insisting Beca tie the ring to a live dingo and Stacie suggesting she propose mid lap dance, it's safe to say that hope was dwindling.

"Why don't you ask her in a game?" Emily offers, barely looking up from her lyric book.

Beca looked at the girl curiously. "How would that work Legacy? Like, what game?"

Emily put down her book and smiled brightly at all the girls in the room. "Kiss, Marry or Kill."

The rest of the Bellas nodded and offered sounds of approval and it was decided.

Beca was never good with the whole feelings and commitment thing, but dating Chloe Beale for four years has opened her up to the concept a little more, but only with Chloe. She had thought this over for months. Ever since the retreat she'd had her decision that she was going to make that bubbly, over-excitable, puppy-like ginger her goddamn wife.

Beca and the other girls chose to conduct the cheesy, adorable, cute little proposal at their graduation party. Now, when I say 'party', I really just mean all the girls sitting in the living room of the Bella's house getting drunk off their asses on whatever Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose concocted. When the night arrived, Beca could barely face Chloe, her heart was hammering in her chest, her palms refused to dry and her leg wouldn't stop bouncing, to put it mildly, Beca was shitting herself. Chloe had to continually slap the DJ's knee to get her leg to stop bouncing. It was a habit the brunette had and it annoyed Chloe to no end.

Stacie noticed the brunette's nervousness and decided to get right into it, wasting no time for the smaller girl to over-think. "So, Beca. Kiss, Marry or Kill? Chloe, Fat Amy and Flo."

Beca took a deep ass breath to steady her voice before quipping, with all her mental strength, "Well...Sorry Flo, I'd have to kill you."

"That's okay Beca." Flo smiled. "If I was still in my country, I'd already be dead."

Beca laughed nervously, her voice luckily being hidden behind the ginger's airy giggle, making the knot in Beca's stomach tighten as she squeezed her fingers around the ring in her pocket.

"Amy...pucker up." She laughed as Fat Amy puckered her lips, making kissy noises. "And...I'd marry Beale."

Chloe turned to her and smiled. "Aww baby." She pinched the brunette's cheeks. "You have to say that. I'm your girlfriend" She pecked Beca's lips softly and Beca pulled back before pulling the ring out of her pocket and kneeling in front of the redhead.

"No, seriously Chlo, I'd marry you."

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked around the room at the smug looking Bellas before turning her cerulean eyes back to the woman kneeling in front of her. "Becs." She whispered between them.

"Guys?" Beca turned back to the Bellas, still on one knee. "She hasn't said yes. We didn't plan for this. Abort Abort." Beca stage whispered before being pulled back to face Chloe.

"You can't abort a mission halfway through Becs." She smiled warmly. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!"

Before Beca could comprehend what happened, she was being pulled into the ginger's embrace, her face being showered with kisses before a solid on landed on her lips.


	11. Triple Treble

**Prompt from Tumblr: Imagine your ot3 (or more!) by the pool.  
Who insists on thoroughly slathering everyone with sun block from head to toe before even leaving the house?  
Who makes it their mission to push the others in at the first opportunity?  
Who promptly lies out on a towel/chair and tries to get a tan?**

"Beca can you stop acting like a child for five seconds? What is so wrong with going outside on a day like this?" Chloe folded her arms and stared Beca down, adding in the pout she knows that neither of her girlfriends can resist.

Beca sighed. "Fine. Give me five minutes."

Chloe squealed and hugged her brunette girlfriend tightly. "Chlo, baby, need air." Chloe released her and skipped happily downstairs, ready to run out onto their back deck, clad in a blue bikini. Before she could even open the door her blonde girlfriend grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Chloe, sun block."

"Bree, come on. I won't get burned."

Aubrey raised her eyebrow and held out the sun block to Chloe. No words needed as Chloe took the bottle with a huff and started applying it to her entire body. "Happy now?"

Aubrey shook her head and took the bottle, turning the ginger around. "You missed a bit on your back." She said before applying it to Chloe herself.

"Okay, okay, it's done! Can I go now? I want to tan."

Aubrey placed a light kiss on her shoulder. "Go on."

Chloe took off out the back door and assumed her position on her deck chair.

"Beca, love, you ready yet?"

"Yeah, yeah." Beca groaned as she came downstairs in a black bikini, the bottom half covered by a pair of shorts, and promptly stuck her arms out to the sides, knowing Aubrey wouldn't let her get away with putting sun block on herself. The last time she did it herself she was like a lobster for days.

Aubrey lathered Beca's body in sun block before nodding and basically pushing her small girlfriend out the back door.

"About time you two joined me." Chloe smirked at the pair.

Aubrey sat down on the edge of the pool and dangled her feet in the water as Beca wasted no time in jumping in, splashing the blonde in the process. "Rebecca Paige Mitchell!" Aubrey yelled as Beca swam up to her, resting her hands on the older girl's knees.

"Yes princess?" She smiled sweetly.

"Hey!" Chloe sat up. "I thought I was your princess." She pouted as the other two girls laughed.

"You are baby. Bree's just being one at the moment."

"Why you little..." Aubrey didn't even get to finish her sentence before she was being pulled into the water by two small hands wrapped around her ankles.

"Did I get you a bit wet Aubrey?" Beca smirked as Aubrey splashed her.

Chloe was laughing hysterically and Beca shot a quick look to Aubrey, who nodded in approval of Beca's plan. Beca got out of the pool and walked over to Chloe.

"Beca." Chloe warned. "Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do."

"Why, baby, I would never. I just want a kiss."

The redhead narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl before sitting up to peck her lips lightly. While Chloe was distracted Beca quickly picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. For a small girl, Beca was surprisingly strong and her girlfriends were grateful for that, except for now. As Chloe thrashed and slapped the DJ's back, she was being carried to the edge of the pool before being thrown in quickly.

"You bitch! I was trying to tan!" Chloe pouted as Beca jumped back in, swimming up to the ginger.

"You tan anymore and you'll be a pumpkin."

"But the cutest pumpkin in the patch right?"

"Of course." Aubrey smiled as she picked Chloe up out of the water and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. The two shared, what was meant to be a light kiss but it quickly deepened until Beca cleared her throat.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching the two of you but where's my love?"

The two older girls smirked at each other before turning to Beca and smiling predatorily. Beca knew what those smiles meant, they meant trouble. She tried to back away but Chloe swam around and pushed down on her shoulders, pushing her under the water. As she came up, she was allowed a single breath before Aubrey did the same.

"Payback." The two girls smiled.

"Oh, you two are going to pay for that." Beca laughed and began chasing the two around in the pool.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my first Triple Treble. Don't forget that my prompts are always open for any aca-lady lovin' ship. Also, I have recently set up a gofundme account to help with my transition. whvr78x8** **If you could share it on your social media, and possible donate it would really mean a lot to me. Love you awesome nerds. xxx**


	12. Triple Treble G P

**Prompt from Isaiah Flamez:**

 **Could you do a Triple Treble with a Beca G!P please. When she gets both girls pregnant and conservatives keep critiquing her because of her life but the girls defend her and make sure she is happy.**

 **Enjoy, my aca-nerd :) xx Also if you couldn't tell, this is a G!P. If that's not your thing please don't read. Don't forget to review and let me know what you all think. My prompts are always open.**

"It's not the right time! It's none of their damn business anyway!" Beca yells into her phone, waking her two girlfriends up. As the blonde and ginger come downstairs Beca looks up at them apologetically. "We will finish this later. I have more important things to do." A break. "No, I told you! We aren't telling those vultures anything!" She slams the end call button and drops her phone on the counter.

"Becs? What's wrong?" Chloe, ever the sympathizer, walks to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her.

"My publicist thinks I should come out about my...condition. The press are questioning why you both got pregnant a few months apart. They're jumping to conclusions about you cheating."

The blonde sighs and joins her girlfriends, wrapping her arms around both of them. "Maybe you should tell them. You have fans that will support you, not to mention all the artists you've already worked with."

"You don't understand Bree, it could ruin my career."

"I don't think it will. I mean we've dealt with these fears before, remember? When we first got together."

"It's different!" Beca pushes her girls away and storms out of the kitchen.

"What are we going to do? I don't like it when she's like this." Chloe pouts and walks into Aubrey's waiting arms.

"I know Princess. I know." She sighs into the ginger's hair.

"Bug? Chloe and I have been talking and we want you to tell people. We don't want to have to hide the fact that we're pregnant to our gorgeous, successful, caring girlfriend."

Beca sighs and chews her lip for a few seconds before answering. "You know I love you both and I wouldn't ever want to hide you, or have you unhappy, but I'm not comfortable with it. You were the first two people in my life who made me feel normal. This is a lot more difficult than the three of us coming out as Poly. Intersex is always represented as being a freak, a mistake."

"Rebecca Paige Mitchell. I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again." Aubrey and Chloe sat either side of their younger girlfriend. "You are none of those things."

"You're special Becs. You've given Aubrey and I a chance to be mothers and we love that. We love you."

"You're ours Bug, and we wouldn't change you for anything."

Beca put her head in her hands. "You really want me to do this?"

Both girls nodded.

"Alright. But, I can guarantee that this won't end well."

"And if it doesn't, we all still have each other." Aubrey smiles, rubbing her ever growing stomach.

Beca smiles and leans down to kiss the blonde's stomach. "Thanks angel." She turns her head and press a kiss to Chloe's stomach too. "If that's what you both want, then who am I to deny my girls."

"So, tonight, I know you're all excited to see our favourite producer and DJ, the ever charming Beca Mitchell."

Beca could hear the sounds of the audience screaming and cheering as she sat in the green room with her girlfriends either side of her. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can Becs. We'll be right here the whole time. It'll be okay."

The brunette took a deep breath as she made her way to the studio, ready for her entrance.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The amazing BPM, Beca Mitchell."

Beca came out and greeted the audience and the interviewer before sitting down and trying to calm her nerves.

"So Beca, I know you want to talk about your new album with the lovely Katy Perry, but first, I have to ask. How are your gorgeous partners?"

Beca smiled at the thought of her girls. "They're really good. Chloe loves working with underprivileged children and Aubrey's always been great arguing cases."

"And how are the pregnancies? Must be hard having two pregnant women in the house."

Beca knew he was fishing for information so she decided to play hardball. If he wanted to know, he was going to have to do better than that. "Yeah, I mean the 2 a.m Taco Bell cravings are insane." She laughs.

"Oh come on Beca, we are all dying for you to put these rumours to rest. Did you go through I.V.F?"

"Nope."

"You're not making this easy."

"When have I ever?"

"Okay, did they cheat on you?"

"No. They never would."

"Okay, I'm stumped. You gotta give us something here."

"Well, it's actually very simple." Beca took a deep breath. "I was born different from other girls. I'm intersex. I was born with a fully functioning penis."

The entire studio went quiet as Beca started to panic. Chloe and Aubrey, who were watching backstage, could see their girlfriend's struggle.

"You. Have. A..."

"Penis. Yes." Beca finished for him.

"Um, are you not worried about losing fans over this? Why would you come on live T.V and admit something like that?"

"She was actually inconsolable over admitting this. She didn't even want to do it." Aubrey growled as she came into the studio.

"Miss Posen."

"Bree. Don't."

"No Beca. He has no right to talk to you like that. How dare you. It takes a lot of courage for her to come out here and do this and you're being nothing but an ignorant asshole!"

"Alright, cut the cameras. Stop the broadcast." The producer called as security came and escorted Aubrey out, closely followed by Beca and Chloe.

Beca let out a sob from where she was face down on their bed. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed next to her, running her hand through the brunette's hair.

"Oh Bug."

"I'm going to lose everything."

"Not everything." Aubrey smiled.

"Exactly Beca. You still have us and these little ones." Chloe put her hands on hers and Aubrey's stomachs.

Beca sat up and pulled her girls tightly into her. "I love you."

Chloe gave Beca a peck. "And we love you."

"You haven't lost everything. Social media is blowing up with support for you Becs." Aubrey handed Beca her laptop and kissed her temple.

"Thank you Angel. For standing up for me."

"Always Becs. You're ours and we're yours."


	13. Mitchsen 2

**Prompt from** **emilyfieldsfan** **: Hey I have a new prompt for u. Whether it's bechloe or. Mitchsen u decide. In this beca sings halo by Beyoncé for her other half trying to tell them how much they mean to her. Thanks and have a nice day**

 **A/N: I know I said I'd have this done the day I got it, but I've had some things come up and I haven't been able to sit down and actually think about this prompt, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it you gorgeous aca-nerd you.**

Beca Mitchell was never good with words, unless they had a beat and melody behind them. The only way she felt she could communicate her feelings was through music. So when Aubrey and her had a fight that was unlike any other the couple had had, Beca naturally turned to music to help her express her feelings for the blonde. Beca thought about all the times the couple had shared over their 2 year relationship and found that most of them were arguments. However, they were arguments that were well deserved. They always consisted of Aubrey trying to push Beca and support her, and Beca being as stubborn as always. When they made up it was Beca that snuck into the blonde's bed, cuddled up with her and spilt her heart out the best she could. It was Aubrey who tore down all her walls and brought light into her life.

That was when the idea struck the brunette. The idea of the perfect song to sing to Aubrey to convey how she felt.

"I don't understand Beca. It's 3 in the morning." Aubrey yawned as she was dragged out of bed by the nervous brunette.

"Just trust me on this Bree."

Aubrey was brought to a seat in the middle of the empty living room of her apartment. She could sense something was different with her young girlfriend.

"Look, Beca, I don't care about that stupid argument. Can we please just go back to bed?"

"No, I need to do this. You said it feels like I don't appreciate you enough. So this is me trying to change that."

"Beca,what..." Before Aubrey could finish what she was going to say Beca had already sat down at the piano in the corner of the room and played the first chord.

Right from that first chord, Aubrey knew what song it was and it made her heart swell to know that Beca specifically picked this song to describe her feelings.

 _ **Remember those walls I built**_

 _ **Well baby they're tumbling down**_

 _ **They didn't even put up a fight**_

 _ **They didn't even make a sound**_

Beca crooned softly as delicate fingers glided over the ivory keys. Only looking into green eyes, Beca needed Aubrey to feel everything she was feeling.

 _ **I found a way to let you in**_

 _ **But I never really had a doubt**_

 _ **Standing in the light of your halo**_

 _ **I got my angel now**_

Aubrey never took her eyes off Beca, not even when her vision clouded over and became glassy from tears that refused to stand at bay. She felt it. She felt every feeling in every word. Maybe it was just because it was 3 a.m. or maybe she was just overwhelmed, either way the blonde couldn't help the tears falling, making no move to wipe them away. She couldn't move. She was transfixed of the brunette pouring her heart out and she was okay with that.

 _ **It's like I've been awakened**_

 _ **Every rule I had you breaking**_

 _ **It's the risk that I'm taking**_

 _ **I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

There it was. That one line that Beca had to emphasize for Aubrey. She had to let her know, needed to let her know that no matter what, she wasn't going to shut her out. She was going to fight, even with herself, to let the blonde in. Beca belted through the chorus as her own tears slid down her pale cheeks.

 _ **Hit me like a ray of sun**_

 _ **Burning through my darkest night**_

 _ **You're the only one that I want**_

 _ **Think I'm addicted to your light**_

 _ **I swore I'd never fall again**_

 _ **But this don't even feel like falling**_

 _ **Gravity can't forget**_

 _ **To pull me back to the ground again**_

It was then Aubrey softly joined in, harmonising with Beca as she made her way over to the piano and sat down on the brunette's right and took over the keys on that side. It was like their life; Aubrey would always be there for Beca, with Beca. To keep her in harmony with everything around her. Aubrey was there to be Beca's right hand, her companion, her partner.

As the song melted into its end, Beca struggled to lift her eyes to meet Aubrey's. She wasn't ashamed she just didn't want her to see how emotional she was. Aubrey, however, had other plans. She lifted the younger girl's chin to face her.

"You don't have to hide from me Becs."

Beca's only answer to that was to surge forward and catch Aubrey's lips tenderly yet passionately. The perfect balance. For Beca to prove she wasn't hiding, yet still hesitant to let go. She filled the kiss with all the emotion that music just simple can't capture and Aubrey was taken by surprise with just how intense the feeling was.

"I..." A kiss to the blonde's forehead, "...you." Beca whispered, her way of saying 'I love you'. Aubrey had grown used to it. She actually found it rather intimate and affectionate

"I know." Aubrey smiled. "I love you too."

 **A/N 2: I'm going away in a couple days so throw me some prompts to write while I'm stuck in an aeroplane. Smut prompts? Yeah I'll do some if you throw them at my face.**


	14. Bechloe 7

**Anonymous said:**

 **Hey! Could you do a songfic about She Has No Time by keane? Like Beca not having time to spend with Chloe cause of her secret internship an all but like angst with a happy fluffy ending? I'd love you so much**

 **A/N: Okay, so I've never heard this song before I got this prompt and this song is actually really fucking angsty. I apologize in advance for the feels this one shot may or may not give you.**

 _Where does she go? She's always disappearing. Maybe she's having an affair. No Chloe, you can't possibly think Beca would do that._

Chloe tried to think of where Beca was spending her time but she always came up short. She had no idea and Beca refused to let her in and tell her what was going on. It made Chloe feel second best. No, not even second because the Bellas came second. Lately she was feeling more like third. Beca was barely spending anytime with her anymore and Chloe had had enough. They were supposed to be partners. In it together but with Beca being so emotionally stunted, that wasn't happening.

"Where do you go?"

"What do you mean?" Beca tried playing the dumb card but Chloe knew she was hiding something.

"You know." Chloe turned to her brunette girlfriend and raised an eyebrow.

Beca just sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Well, too bad Beca. We're talking about it." Chloe fired back. She was pissed of that Beca just kept side stepping a conversation that obviously needed to be had.

Beca got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as she could. "Look, for once I'd like to fuck my girlfriend and actually be happy afterwards!" Okay that wasn't exactly how she meant it but you can bet that's how Chloe took it.

"I'm not enough for you am I? You're sleeping with someone else." Chloe sat up and wrapped the bed sheet around her torso.

"What?! Chloe, I'm not cheating on you and it really fucking hurts that you would think I am."

Chloe felt slightly guilty, but not enough to stop her interrogation of Beca's whereabouts. "You know what Becs? I'm sick of not seeing my girlfriend and never knowing where she is! I'm sick of not being enough! Of you not wanting to spend time with me!"

That struck Beca hard. She had no idea how to tell Chloe about her internship, for the fear that the redhead would tear her a new one about not being focused on the Worlds, but here Chloe was, accusing her of not wanting to be around her. She always wants to be around Chloe, but right now she doesn't have the time and that hurts her more than anything.

"Chloe, I just. I don't have time."

"Oh, I get it! You don't have the time to see me! So I'm expected to wait for you, until you have the time?! At your convenience?! I'm not an assignment or a set list! I'm your girlfriend, you should make the time!"

"Chlo..."

Chloe was quick to cut her off. "I tried to convince myself that everything was fine. We were fine. But, now I know that I was lying to myself. We were fine in the beginning. I just don't know what happened to you this year. It's like you're a different person! I could understand wanting to do your own thing. That was cool with me, but Beca you're sneaking around and avoiding things and that isn't okay."

"Chlo..." She tried again.

"I'm done Beca. I love you but I'm so done with this. Sort your shit out or say goodbye to me for good."

Beca couldn't think, couldn't speak. She instead nodded and quickly left the redhead's room. What was she going to do? She was losing Chloe and she didn't like it one bit. She wanted to go back, run back into her room and confess everything, but with emotions the way they were at the moment, she thought it would be better to wait a couple days.

Those couple days were the hardest days of her life. She could barely breathe without Chloe, let alone focus on all the work she had that drove this wedge between them in the first place. She missed Chloe, in every sense of the word. She missed waking up to her, going to bed with her, well after her. She missed her smile, her laugh, those damn blue eyes. She missed her more than she did before their argument because Beca didn't realise what she was doing to Chloe. 'You don't know what you got till it's gone' rings true in this scenario. Beca had to get her back, had to fix everything.

She finally cornered Chloe after rehearsals a week later.

"Hey Chlo?"

"Beca." She greeted her, not taking her eyes off the sheet music in front of her.

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking." Ah Ha, so that's how it's going to be? Cold, short? Beca could work with that. Had to work with that if she wanted Chloe back.

"I want to explain everything."

Chloe turned to her, hands on hips and eyebrow raised expectantly, and a little surprised. "I'm listening."

"I've been interning at a recording studio this year. That plus college and the Bellas, I honestly haven't had the time to spend with you."

"Not a good start Beca."

Beca took a deep breath, she really had to get better at this talking thing.

"I'm trying Chlo. I'm trying to keep my head above water here and you know I hate asking for help, so I haven't, but I'm drowning. Even more now after what you said to me. I need you Chloe. I need you like I need air and I hadn't realised that until I lost you. I know I haven't made time for you, but I will try. From now on, because you deserve better and I want to be that. I want to be what you deserve, what you need."

"Oh, Bec." Chloe breathed. The brunette looked up from her hands to see the redhead's face and softened.

"I really fucking need you."

In that moment Beca was raw, vulnerable and Chloe appreciated that Beca was willing to be that for her.

"I know." She smiled and stepped closer to Beca.

"I need you."

Chloe nodded and connected their lips briefly. "I know Becs. I know."

Beca rejoined their lips heatedly, muttering "I need you" every so often and Chloe would smile, every time. She knew that Beca needed her. She knew Beca would try because she knew Beca and Beca knew her and they belonged there. In each other's arms, on each other's lips. With each other.


	15. Triple Treble G P 2

**Isaiah Flamez:**

 **How about another G!P prompt with Aubrey feeling ashamed about her uniqueness by her father and Chloe and Beca help Her out by making her feel good and by telling her that they love her**

 **A/N: Okay so it's been kind of Heckers here lately but here is your prompt finally. Firstly my laptop crapped itself, then some personal things came up and I've been unable to write. Smut?...A little. Hehehe. Hope you like it.**

Aubrey was different. Her father couldn't stand that she was different, so when she brought her girlfriends over for dinner to meet her father, obviously it didn't go well.

"So, these are your girlfriends?"

"Yes father, we are all dating.

He sighed and pushed his food around on his plate. "Aubrey, I tolerated that you have your...condition. However, this is going too far. How can you possibly date two women at once?"

Aubrey bit her lip and put her head down. "Father, we have been over this. There is nothing wrong with me."

"It's not something to be proud of."

"Which part? The part where she has two girlfriends or the fact she was born with a penis?" Beca butted in, ignoring the hand Aubrey placed on her arm.

"She was a mistake, she shouldn't be proud of that, nor should she be proud of the fact that one of her girlfriends is a rude little shit to me in my own home."

"Yet, you can say anything you want to her, regardless of how it makes her feel?"

"She needs to toughen up. She's always been weak."

"Mr. Posen, with all due respect Sir, I don't think Aubrey needs to do that. She's a strong girl, given what she's been through and we love her exactly the way she is."

"Chloe, sweetheart, you're a pleasant girl and I don't mind that you are with my child, however, you are Bisexual, are you not?"

"Yes, Sir, but I don't see the relevance."

"Is this not what you do? Find people like Aubrey so you get the best of both worlds?"

Beca clenched her fists on the edge of the table, trying to let her redheaded girlfriend handle the situation.

"No Sir, we don't. I fell in love with Aubrey way before I found out that she had a penis."

"But it's the reason you're still with her, she keeps it interesting?"

"Alright you know what, we don't have to sit here and listen to this!" Beca stood abruptly, knocking the table as she did. "You see these two girls? I love them both, equally and unconditionally. I indentify as a lesbian and the fact that your daughter has a penis does not change my feelings for her whatsoever! So if you don't mind, we will be leaving. Girls, let's go." Beca charged out of the house, followed by an apologetic Chloe and an embarrassed and ashamed Aubrey.

"You didn't have to do that Beca."

Beca looked in the rear-view mirror at the blonde. "Would you rather I kept my mouth shut and let him talk that way about you and Chloe?"

"No, but he's right."

Beca pulled the car over and she and Chloe snapped their heads to the backseat.

"Bree, honey, you can't mean that. You know whatever he says isn't true." Chloe reached into the backseat and rested a hand on her girlfriend's leg.

"Chloe, he's right. I'm a mistake. I shouldn't be proud of this."

"You or us?" Beca shot at her.

"Beca, not helping right now." Chloe scolded.

"I'm sorry, but babe I don't like seeing you like this."

Aubrey nodded softly. "I know."

Chloe smirked to herself, getting an idea. She climbed into the backseat and sat next to Aubrey, her hand still on her leg.

"Chlo? What are you doing?"

"Well, I think you might need some reminding that we love you, and that you're special to us."

Beca caught on quickly and joined the girls in the backseat as Aubrey looked at them confused.

Just as she was about to question them again, Chloe cut her off with a kiss that instantly deepened as Beca moved to the blonde's neck, gently rubbing the growing bulge in Aubrey's jeans. Aubrey gasped into the redhead's mouth and bit down on her lip.

Chloe's hand moved up the blonde's leg to the button of her jeans, popping it open and pulling down the fly.

"Seriously, Chlo? Right now? In the back of the car?" Aubrey gripped Chloe's hand, stopping it from moving further.

"Shh." Chloe soothed into the blonde's ear, causing her to whimper. "Just let us take care of you. You need this."

Aubrey knew arguing was pointless, well, that and the fact she had two extremely attractive ladies offering her pleasure. Who was going to argue with that? So she let them, laying her head back as Beca continued kissing along her neck. Chloe, crashing her lips into Aubrey's, palming her through her boxers, emitting a moan from the blonde.

Beca's hand soon stroked up the blonde's thigh, replacing Chloe's hand as the redhead moved up to tug the waistband of her boxers. Aubrey lifted her hips to help as Chloe pulled them off quickly, throwing them into the front seat. She wasted no time in moving onto her knees and running her hands up the blonde's legs. It wasn't often Aubrey received oral and when she did it was always Chloe. The redhead's mouth was skilled and Aubrey loved the things she could do with it. The thought caused the blonde to whimper and push her hips towards Chloe, who was inches away from her length.

"Eager, are we?" Chloe laughed as Aubrey groaned in impatience. Beca moved her lips to cover Aubrey's own as Chloe lowered her mouth to promptly suck the blonde's hard length. Aubrey couldn't help but jolt her hips at the sensation, causing Chloe to gag slightly. Beca moaned against Aubrey's lips and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down gently.

The blonde couldn't stop the animalistic groan that escaped her throat as she gripped a hand into the redhead's fiery locks, pushing her deeper and tugging slightly. Chloe moaned around the blonde's cock, causing Aubrey to shudder as her other hand moved to dig her nails into the small brunette's jean clad thigh.

Chloe clenched her throat muscles around Aubrey's member, pushing her into an orgasm. The redhead, never one to disappoint, swallowed the load gratefully and sat back on the backseat, wiping the edges of her mouth.

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of that." Aubrey panted as she released her tight grip on Beca's thigh and tried to catch her breath.

"Good. Now, I better get us home. Beca looks like she's going to explode and I feel exactly the same way." Chloe laughed and climbed into the front seat, throwing Aubrey's boxers back at her. She started the car and drove them home as Beca continued lazily kissing Aubrey's neck.

"How do you feel?" She asked quietly, pulling back to meet the blonde's emerald green eyes.

"I'm okay. I mean, I'll never please my father but I have you two."

"That's right, you do. Forever, you're special to us Aubrey. We love you more than anything."

"I love you too Beca." Aubrey smiled and cupped the brunette's jaw.

"Good, because once we get home you better fuck me and Chloe senseless." She winked and smirked at the flushed blonde, moving to gently rub the bulge, beginning to reform in Aubrey's boxers.


	16. Mitchsen HSAU

**Prompt from: iluminlani**

 **So I have a prompt and it's a Mitchsen high school au and Aubrey's parents are over protective and she isn't allowed to go to parties and stuff but every Monday she hears about the parties that were on that weekend and the best parties seemed to be thrown by Beca Mitchell so one time Aubrey sneaks out to attend Beca's party.**

 **A/N: Okay, this wonderful human being who sent me this prompt helped me out of a rough night recently and I want to thank them greatly for talking with me and cooling me down. I owe you a lot my friend.**

Aubrey was more than capable of looking after herself; she was valedictorian and a cheerleader. She had great academic reports and was always involved in extracurricular activities. However, Aubrey's parents didn't think she could. She always had to come straight home from school or practice. She could never go out unless it was with one of them or her older brother and she definitely wasn't allowed to go to any parties. She was a senior for crying out loud and she'd never been to a high school party. That didn't stop her from hearing about them. Every Monday her best friend Chloe would fill her in on what happened at the parties. Who hooked up with who, who did the walk of shame, all that stuff. It was always a different story except for one common theme, all the best parties were thrown by Beca Mitchell, the senior badass and someone Aubrey has found herself attracted to on more than one occasion. Who wouldn't be? Every girl in the school knew her reputation and still every girl lined up for a chance to be with her, even the straight ones have been known to admit wanting the small brunette. But alas, Beca was a heartbreaker, a player. She loved the chase, so when Aubrey decided to approach her Friday afternoon she sort of had a clue of what she was getting herself into.

"Wow, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you Posen?"

"I was wondering if you were throwing a party tonight." She replied, feigning confidence in front of the brunette.

Beca raised her eyebrow and looked the blonde up and down. "I am, but I doubt I'll see your pretty face there."

Aubrey swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll be there."

"General Posen letting his daughter off the leash?"

"No. I have to sneak out."

"You need a ride?" Beca smirked, putting a hand against the wall behind Aubrey's head.

Aubrey felt her heart beat frantically in her chest at Beca's close proximity. "Chloe will give me a ride."

Beca pushed off the wall and folded her arms. "I'll pick you up at 7." She said, completely ignoring Aubrey's earlier response, before walking away, leaving Aubrey to slow her heart rate and her breathing down.

Sneaking out had turned out to be surprisingly easy, given the way her parents kept her on close watch. Tonight, Aubrey was going to her first high school party, at Beca Mitchell's house, being picked up by Beca herself. She decided on something simple and casual to wear, a red skirt and a white button up that was maybe a little too tight for her. At six forty five, in her pyjamas, she told her parents she had homework and told them not to disturb her, which they wouldn't dream of doing because school is important, and she made a lump under her bed sheets to look like a body, before climbing out her bedroom window, heels in hand, and down the drain pipe on the side of the house. As promised, once the clock on Aubrey's phone hit seven, Beca Mitchell pulled up in her beaten up black truck, rolling the window down to look at the blonde.

"Get in Posen, I need to get back before my house is destroyed." Beca paused, looking Aubrey up and down as she stood. "You look beautiful by the way."

Aubrey tried to hide the blush crawling up her cheeks as she put on her heels and got into Beca's truck. They got to Beca's house in ten minutes but already Aubrey could see that the party was mayhem. Only ten past seven and already there was a drunken couple practically doing it on the lawn, a girl surrounded by her friends, throwing up and a fight. Beca got out of the car and quickly broke up the fight before leading Aubrey inside, where the thumping bass was hitting the blonde in the chest and the smell of alcohol burned her nose.

A few hours in Aubrey had had a couple drinks and was sitting on Beca's couch. She had told Beca she needed to be home before midnight. Beca had laughed and quipped about Cinderella at the ball.

"Well, if I'm Cinderella, where is my prince for the night?" Aubrey had joked but had to steady herself as Beca leaned in closer.

"Who said you needed a prince?" She breathed. Aubrey had to remind herself what Beca was like. As much as she really wanted, whatever she was feeling between them, she didn't want to end up hurt.

Beca moved to lean in but was stopped by a hand on her chest. "Beca, you are too drunk for this to happen now."

"Who said I was drunk? I've only had two drinks since we got here. I was looking out for you all night, making sure you were having fun."

Aubrey in her slightly fuzzy state used the hand still on Beca's chest, to pull her shirt, closing the distance between them. Beca's lips were warm and soft, the way she always imagined them and before she knew it, she was being led from the living room, upstairs to Beca's room. It all happened too quickly, Aubrey against the door, lips were hungry, shirts were being discarded and Beca's hands were making their way up Aubrey's skirt.

"Wait Beca. Wait." Aubrey stopped the brunette pushing her back slightly.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Beca actually sounded worried, like she actually cared about Aubrey.

"No, no. I just...It's a little too fast, that's all."

"Okay we'll go slow." Beca nodded and moved back to the blonde, taking her time to feel her body, under her fingers and lips before pulling her off the door and to the bed.

After a little more making out, Beca turned to her bedside clock and laughed. "It's midnight princess. Don't turn into a pumpkin."

Aubrey groaned and lifted her body towards Beca. "If you don't actually touch me, I'll turn into a bomb and fucking explode."

Beca's eyes darkened at the sound of Aubrey cursing. "That's hot." She growled and moved down the blonde's body to tear her panties off. Beca smirked at the moisture she found when she ran a single finger through Aubrey's damp folds. "You're right. You need to be fucked immediately."

Aubrey moaned as Beca shoved two fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Her mouth trailing kisses along her collarbone and chest. Beca added a third finger as Aubrey's body began trembling and she came hard with a high pitched moan, muffled by Beca's mouth. The brunette slowed her fingers down as the blonde came down from her high.

Aubrey's eyes snapped open at the weight she felt around her waist, she looked behind her and saw Beca Mitchell, asleep, spooning her. "Shit." She muttered to herself as she checked the time on her phone. "Six a.m. I gotta get home." She gently got out of Beca's hold and started collecting her clothes, seeing her panties were of no use, torn to shreds on the floor, Aubrey left them. She carried her heels as she tiptoed downstairs. She had almost made it to the front door when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Aubrey Marie Posen. Are you partaking in the walk of shame?" Chloe smirked at the blonde.

 **A/N: I will think about making a part two if you guys want but I won't if you don't tell me. So leave a review, tell me what you think and send me more prompts guys!**


	17. Mitchsen HSAU Pt 2

**A/N: Here you go everybody. I was asked and I listened. Here is Pt 2 of the Mitchsen HSAU one shot. I'm not making this a Triple Treble or G!P outcome because the person who gave me the prompt wanted Mitchsen so here it is. Hope you guys like it.**

She had almost made it to the front door when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Aubrey Marie Posen. Are you partaking in the walk of shame?" Chloe smirked at the blonde.

Aubrey took a deep breath before turning to face her redheaded friend, a guilty look on her face. "It's not what you think Chlo."

Chloe couldn't hide the amusement on her face; boy was she going to give the blonde absolute shit over this. This was going to be fun. "Oh, so you're not sneaking out of Beca Mitchell's house at six in the morning with "just fucked" hair and your heels in your hand?"

Aubrey automatically reached up with her free hand and smoothed out her hair. "Okay, fine, it is what it looks like. Can you please drive me home before my parents get up?"

Chloe nodded and led the blonde out to her car. "Why did you spend the night here?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Well, I didn't hook up if that's what you're implying." She laughed. "I had too much to drink and I wasn't going to drive home." Chloe paused for a couple seconds. "So?"

"So, what?" Aubrey asked confused.

"How was it?" Chloe asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aubrey blushed and shrugged. "It was alright."

"Oh, come on Bree! You're blushing and trying to tell me it was just alright?"

"Okay, it was amazing." She gushed happily before her face dropped. "But, it's Beca. That's what she does and I can't believe I just became another notch in her bedpost."

Chloe sighed as they pulled up outside Aubrey's house. "Maybe you weren't. Maybe she likes you."

Aubrey laughed. "Yeah, right. Anyway, thanks for the lift Chloe. I'll see you Monday." She smiled before heading around to the backdoor, taking the key from under the mat and sneaking in.

A throat being cleared caught her attention as she looked into the furious eyes of her father. "Where have you been?"

"I just went to a party, no big deal."

"No big deal?! You come home in the early morning, looking like you've been ruffed up!"

"I'm fine daddy, really. Can I please go shower?"

"I'm disappointed in you Aubrey. I really am. Sneaking out, this isn't you."

"If you loosened the reins a little, I wouldn't have to sneak out." Aubrey snapped back. She was already upset about the Beca situation and she really didn't want to deal with this.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Where is this coming from? What boy have you been around that would make you this?"

"There's no boy. I just wanted to go to a party."

"Where was this party?"

"Beca Mitchell's house."

"I don't want you around her, Aubrey. You know what they say about her and her filthy lifestyle."

"Her lifestyle isn't filthy!" Aubrey snapped and walked back out the door ignoring her father's calls for her to come back. She just kept walking down the abandoned street. How dare he say those things about Beca. If he only knew that his daughter lived a "Filthy Lifestyle" as he liked to call it.

Aubrey made it a few houses down before a beat up truck pulled up next to her. "Aubrey? What are you doing?" Beca called out her window.

"Leave me alone."

Beca stopped the truck and climbed out, grabbing the blonde's arm. "Why'd you leave this morning?"

"Beca, please just leave me alone."

"Not till I know you're somewhere safe. Why aren't you at home?"

Why does she care anyway? "I walked out after me and my father had a fight."

"You got busted?"

"Yeah."

"You regret it?" Beca asked timidly.

Aubrey turned to face the brunette and softened at the hope she saw in them. "The only thing I regret is that I slept with you knowing that it wasn't serious."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "What? Not serious? Aubrey, last night with you was the most serious I've ever been with someone. I want this. I want you."

"I know your reputation Beca."

"Yeah, so do I and I don't give a shit about a reputation. I'm not saying it won't be hard or different for me but I'm willing to try. I want to try."

"Can you give me a ride to Chloe's? I don't want to talk about this right now. I need some time okay? Please just give me that?"

Beca nodded and opened the door for Aubrey to climb into the truck before driving her to Chloe's

Aubrey was thankful Chloe let her stay for the rest of the weekend and didn't ask too many questions. When Monday morning rolled around as the girls entered the school, Aubrey wasn't prepared to see Beca again yet. She had thought about it and she wanted Beca but she wanted to see what Beca would do to prove she was serious.

As Aubrey opened her locker she smiled slightly at the sight of a single rose sitting on top of her books, she pulled it out and smelt it, looking around the hall for the small brunette, who, when they locked eyes, smiled and winked at her. Aubrey raised her eyebrow and put the rose back. It was sweet but it would take more than a rose to win her over.

History was another story though, as Aubrey sat in the front of the class, she resisted the urge to turn and look at the small brunette sitting at the back of the classroom. That was until Beca's voice broke through the silence of the room. "Aubrey Marie Posen!" She called as she stood on her desk, much to the teacher's annoyance. "I have never had any feelings for a woman beyond sexual attraction. I know my reputation and I know what doing this today will do to that reputation and I honestly don't care. I slept around because I knew you'd never look my way, but then you did and it was everything I could ever want. I'm in love with you Posen, I have been since I saw you freshman year and I want you to love me back."

The class sat in stunned silence as Beca finished her little confession, but no one was more shocked than Aubrey. She could see Beca was serious. Beca wanted her as much as she wanted the brunette. Aubrey got up and made her way to the back of the classroom as Beca got off her desk.

"You are a dork." She smiled and pulled the small brunette into a bruising kiss as the class erupted in cheers.

"So, do you want your panties back?" Beca laughed.

 **A/N: Don't forget to review and let me know what you think and send me more prompts guys. Need more Staubrey and Chaubrey. Love you nerds.**


	18. Chaubrey 2

**Prompt from: Leafstorm101  
CHAUBREY! "If I had a million Dollars, I'd buy your love."**

 **A/N: I love this prompt and I hope you love what I've written you adorable human you. P.S. I'm sorry for taking an adorable prompt and making it a little sad to start with. I wuv you though xxx**

 _Why won't she just notice me?_ Aubrey sighed, watching her redhead bestfriend, the girl she was desperately in love with, cozing up with her boyfriend. The girls were best friends, there was no denying that, but over Spring break Aubrey realised that she wanted more, needed more. She couldn't deny she was in love with the ginger. If only she felt the same way.

The only reason Aubrey finally got her head out of her ass was because Chloe had announced that she was now with Tom. The blonde realised that she never needed more with Chloe because the two already acted like a couple. They'd cuddle on the couch at night, go out for dinner together, and give each other little pecks when the other came home or went out. It was like they were already dating and seeing Chloe with Tom broke Aubrey's heart into more pieces than she could pick up and fix.

Good news did come though. When Chloe came home and told Aubrey that she and Tom were over. Apparently she caught him in bed with someone else. Aubrey spent that night, comforting the woman she loved, while she cried over the boy she loved. They drank wine and talked all night. It was like the way things used to be, until Chloe looked up at the blonde, with a different look in her eyes. It was almost the look of uncertainty. As long as Aubrey has known Chloe, she's never seen that look in those crystal blue eyes before.

"What is it Chlo?"

Chloe took a deep breath, glancing down at Aubrey's lips. "Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but, I really want to kiss you right now."

Aubrey almost, almost, gave in and kissed the redhead with everything she had, but it was those words that stopped her. " _Maybe it's the alcohol."_ Maybe, but Aubrey sat staring at Chloe for what felt like eternity before pulling back and standing up. "No."

Aubrey turned to face Chloe, who looked a little hurt? Why? "Oh, okay. Sorry. I'm just going to go to bed." Before Aubrey could stop her, the ginger was up the stairs and closing her door.

What was that? Chloe wanted to kiss her and looked hurt when she rejected her? _Maybe she feels the same way. No, she doesn't. But what if she does? Shut up._ Aubrey made her decision and headed up to her room.

Chloe woke up to the light streaming through her curtains, a slight hangover making itself known as she sat up. _What happened last night?_ She recounted the night in her head and gasped when she remembered what happened with Aubrey. She reached for her phone and felt a piece of paper under her hand. She looked at it and opened it carefully.

 _Chloe,_

 _Last night was...strange. You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you then, I still do now, I just...I can't be an experiment or something to make you feel better. That would kill me, because honestly. I'm in love with you. I realised over Spring Break but I know you'd never feel the same and then I saw you with Tom everyday and it hurt like hell. Honestly Chloe, at this point I don't know what to do. I want you so badly that it hurts but you don't want that, as much as I wish you did._

 _Breakfast is ready when you are. I love you._

 _Aubrey._

 _She's in love with me?_ Chloe jumped out of bed, ignoring the pounding in her head as she threw on random clothes and practically bolted downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Aubrey standing with her back to her, frying eggs and swaying her hips to the music playing quietly in the background. _God she's beautiful_. Chloe's always thought her best friend was attractive, but Aubrey was straight as far as she could tell. She'd never said otherwise.

Aubrey turned around and blushed slightly as she noticed Chloe's staring. _Pull it together Posen._ She reminded herself harshly. "Good morning. Hungry?"

Chloe snapped out of her head. "No, not yet. Um, Bree? I think we should talk."

"You got my letter?"

Chloe nodded stiffly as Aubrey leant against the counter.

"Then, what's there to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Aubrey shrugged. "What does it matter? You don't love me Chloe, at least not in the same way. As much as I wished I had a million dollars."

"What does money have to do with this?" Chloe asked confused.

"If I had that million dollars, I'd use it to buy your love, but that's selfish, so it's...whatever."

"You're an idiot." Chloe chuckled.

"Gee, thanks Chlo." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot because you don't need to buy my love."

"I know that. Because it's not possible."

"I love you Bree." Chloe gasped at her own confession, realising it and acknowledging it finally. "I'm in love with you. God, I can't believe it took me this long. I'm in love with you."

Aubrey bit her lip and looked into Chloe's bright eyes and saw nothing but honesty and realization. She crossed the room pulled Chloe into a hug.

"Can I kiss you now? Because I still really want..." She was cut off by Aubrey's lips, melting against her own. The blonde's slight smirk, breaking it slightly.

"I've always wanted to shut you up like that." Aubrey laughed.

"Well, now I'm just going to ramble on more, so that way..." She was once again cut off by the blonde's soft lips.

Aubrey may not have a million dollars, to buy Chloe's love, but why buy something you've already got?


	19. Bechloe 8

**Prompt from: mynameisnothingagainstbechloe**

 **Hay, can you write a fic about Beca finding Chloe talking about Beca to kiss her while sleeping. Beca giggled and disappeared in her room(Bella's house).then she decided to tell Chloe about her feelings and write a note asking her to come to Becas room and left it in her hand, please)**

 **A/N: Hope you like this babe xx**

God today was brutal. First her boss yells at her because she didn't get his coffee order right, then she spilled said order all over her new pants, and right now she just wants to get in bed and sleep off this horrible...

"Kiss me, Beca." _Wait what?_ She knows that sleep mumbled voice. She knows it belongs to red hair and gorgeous blue eyes that make Beca completely lose herself. She walks further into the Bella house and sees Chloe, curled up under a blanket on the couch. This wasn't new; Chloe would often stay up and wait for Beca to get home, often falling asleep. However, this...this was new. She wasn't even sure she heard the redhead clearly until a small moan made its way to her ears.

"Beca, please." She whined and Beca felt her face heat up. Was Chloe dreaming about her? About...you know, with her? It's no secret to anyone with eyes that Beca Mitchell had a thing for Chloe. When I say a 'thing' I really mean a constant pull towards her. The need to be around her. The way she feels when Chloe hugs her or absentmindedly plays with her fingers. Okay, so she had a little more than a thing for Chloe, but this is Chloe Beale we're talking about. Beca laughed quietly to herself and headed up to bed. Maybe this was just a random dream. It didn't have to mean Chloe returned Beca's feelings, right? Well, Beca Mitchell went to bed believing that, until it happened another night a couple days later. Then again, a week later and suddenly, Beca couldn't ignore it anymore. It became a common occurrence for her to hear Chloe talking in her sleep, begging for dream Beca to do whatever it was she was dreaming about her doing.

It was then that Beca couldn't wait anymore. Two weeks after the first occurrence she came home to find the common situation, but this time it was a little different. Of course, Chloe was asleep on the couch, dreaming and talking, but the words were different.

"I'm in love with you, Beca." That, that was totally new and Beca decided then and there that she was going to tell Chloe exactly how she felt. Running up to her room, as fast as her legs would carry her, she sat at her desk and wrote the redhead a note. Quickly sneaking back downstairs, she carefully placed it in Chloe's hand and muttered a quick "I think I love you too." Before going back to bed.

Chloe woke a few hours later to find it was still dark outside, she rolled over and heard paper being scrunched. She looked under herself and opened the note.

 _Chloe,_

 _We need to talk. Amy's out so come up here whenever you wake._

 _Beca._

Chloe swallowed hard. Had she been sleep talking again? Crap, what if Beca heard her say something she wasn't ready to admit yet? She slowly got up and headed upstairs to Beca's room. Walking in quietly, not sure if Beca was asleep or not, she saw the lump in the bed move.

"Hey, Beale."

"Hey, Becs. Um, you said we needed to talk?"

"C'mere." Beca sleepily held her arms out for Chloe to join her in bed. The redhead wearily obliged and relaxed into the brunette as she felt Beca's arms wrap around her. "I heard you. All those dreams about me. I heard you." _Oh crap_. Beca obviously felt her tense. "It's okay, I'm flattered. At first I thought that it was just a random dream, but then it happened more and more, but tonight really got me. Do you know what you said?"

Chloe swallowed hard before nodding. She had a bit of a clue. "I told you that I was in love with you."

"Yes, you did."

"Look, Bec, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Beca questioned, confused by the apology. "Are you sorry because you don't mean it?"

Chloe stayed silent, only answering with a shake of her head. She felt Beca release a sigh that sounded like...relief?

"So you mean it then? You're in love with me?"

Chloe nodded slowly, wearily.

"Good, because I think I'm in love with you."

Chloe looked up at her, knowing that it's difficult for the brunette to say. Beca doesn't just throw around the 'L' word, so when she does, Chloe knows she means it.

"Kiss me, Beca." Chloe smiled, because this time she knows. She knows she's not dreaming. This time it was really Beca there with her.

Beca returned the smile and tilted her head to catch Chloe's lips and mould them with her own. Kissing Chloe Beale is definitely Beca Mitchell's new favourite activity, but she has one in mind that will definitely top that. "Why don't you tell me, in detail, about these little dreams of yours and maybe we can try to recreate them."


	20. Bechloe 9

**Tumblr Prompt from Anon: Can you do like a Trans!Beca maybe paired with Chloe?**

 **A/N: Of course I can you gorgeous specimen. This is probably my favourite prompt to write because I understand the thoughts and feelings. Okay, so like review, let me know what you think and I'm always taking prompts either here or on my Tumblr so throw them at me.**

Okay, so my girlfriend is the hottest and most beautiful creature to exist on the entire face of the earth, so you'd think I'd jump at the chance to sleep with her, right? Sort of. You see the thing is that I would love to have sex with my girlfriend of almost six months, but I can't. I can't because I am still in the closet about my gender identity. I'm female to male trans but I haven't told anyone in my life. I can't. I know that Chloe's getting upset with me that I keep breaking our make out sessions when they get a bit too heavy and I know she's like the most understanding person I know, but I'm still scared of telling her. I know it's time I did, so here we are, in the middle of her room. I can feel her hands slowly making their way to my chest, so I do the first thing I can think of and that is to grab her wrist and almost throw her hand away.

"What's going on Beca?" I flinch at the name. "You need to talk to me." She says exasperated as she stands and starts pacing. "Are you just not attracted to me? Am I boring?" I can barely get a word in so I get up and grip her shoulders to still her.

"Baby. Stop. You are the most attractive thing on the planet and far from boring." I chuckle.

"Then what is it?" She pouts and I can never say no to that damn pout.

I sigh. "Okay, but you need to keep quiet till I finish. Deal?" She nods, so I continue. "I think differently to you Chlo. I don't like my body."

"Becs, you're beautiful." I flinch and shake my head, she apologizes and closes her mouth.

"I meant, that I'm not happy with it in terms of my gender." I take a deep breath and say the words I've wanted to say for years. Years of suffering in silence, without a single person to talk to. "I'm transgender."

Chloe just sits there and smiles. "Okay." Wait what? She obviously sees my look of confusion and explains. "I don't care. You could be a damn alien and I would still love you. This doesn't change anything, except maybe your name and how you want me to refer to you."

I feel a huge smile break out on my face. She's not mad. She said she loves me. "Um, male pronouns obviously and I kinda like the name Brett." I shrug.

"Got it." She smiles and I feel my whole body relax until she asks the one question I've been dreading. "Have you told your dad?"

I shake my head. "I can't. He'll hate me."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, I do know that."

"So, where do you want to go with this? Hormones?"

"Eventually, yeah but like, I guess a haircut is the first thing on my list."

"Awes. I know a great barber."

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too, handsome." She just called me handsome. I internally freak out happily for a moment. She still loves me. She's still here. Maybe this whole process won't be so bad.

 **A/N2: Okay my people, so if you guys like this and review it well or whatever I might make it a mini multi chapter fic, but it's ultimately up to all of you so let me know what you think.**


	21. Trans Beca

**A/N: Okay guys, this isn't a prompt update. This is to let you guys know that I will continue Trans!Beca. You will find the new update under a Story called 'Moments of Transition'. Remember to review and let me know what you guys think and throw any prompt at my face. Enjoy guys.**


	22. Santa Bring My Soldier Home

**A/N: Okay, so here is just a cute little Christmas one shot. I'd like to dedicate it to all the Pitches whose spouses or family are serving members in the military and who might not be home for Christmas this year.**

Chloe spends most of her Christmases cuddled up with her wife, watching terrible Christmas movies, singing carols and baking cookies. She loves Christmas...usually, but this year is different. This year, Chloe can't cuddle up with her wife, or bake with her, or watch crappy movies. This year Chloe is alone for Christmas while Beca is off God knows where, doing God knows what to fight for the country. She's proud of Beca, she really is. Beca is her little soldier baby, but Chloe hates the fact they have to spend Christmas apart this year.

Chloe isn't totally alone though, she has Aubrey and Stacie, and her parents and the rest of the Bellas, but it just doesn't feel complete without her here.

"How's she doing?" Stacie asks her as they sit down to Christmas lunch, Aubrey said she would be joining them shortly as she is still at work. Lawyers don't get Christmas off.

Chloe shrugs and pushes the food around on her plate. "I don't know. The last I heard from her was on the 6th of November and she told me that they were moving...again and she didn't know when she would be able to come home."

"Oh Chloe, I'm sure she's kicking ass wherever she is." Chloe smiled up at the leggy brunette, she knew that Stacie missed Beca just as much as she did. They were best friends after all.

"It's fine, I was just looking forward to telling her the good news. I just want my baby home."

"I think she will be so happy that it happened Chloe. I know how long you've both been waiting." Chloe nods and looks back at her plate, when there's a knock on the door.

Stacie looks at Chloe as Chloe looks at the door. "Chloe! Can you let me in? I left my keys at work." They hear Aubrey's voice through the door.

Chloe shrugs and gets up to let Aubrey in, but when she opens the door it's not Aubrey...well it is, she's standing behind Chloe's single Christmas wish. There Beca stands, smiling brightly, in her uniform, looking as happy as the day Chloe married her.

It takes Chloe a few seconds to register that Beca, _her_ Beca, was standing in their doorway, but once she does she's in Beca's arms, her legs wrapped around the brunette's waist and it feels like home. For the first time since Beca deployed Chloe feels complete. She hears Beca's chiming laugh, the laugh she's missed for over a month and she can't help the tears that roll down her cheeks as she pulls her head off Beca's shoulder and presses their lips together in a deep yet tender kiss.

"My soldier's home." Chloe whispers quietly against Beca's lips and she can feel the answering smile on her wife's face.

They stand like that for a while until Stacie clears her throat. "Sorry to bust up the moment but can I hug my best friend now? And Chloe, maybe you can go get Beca's Christmas present."

Chloe lets out a yelp as she remembers the surprise she had for Beca. She drops herself back onto the ground and runs upstairs after pressing another kiss to Beca's lips.

When she comes back down she sees Stacie and Beca in a tight embrace and it makes her smile even more. She wraps her arms around Beca from behind and holds the small stick in front of her. Beca takes it and studies it for a minute before turning around to face her.

"Are you serious?" She asks and Chloe smiles brightly, nodding. Beca picks her up and spins her around before putting her back on her feet.

"We're having a baby." She says happily, kissing Chloe again, resting her hands on the redhead's stomach. "I have good news too."

Chloe raises her eyebrow and tilts her head. "I'm out. My contract is done and I'm not reenlisting."

Chloe squeals and pulls Beca impossibly closer. "You're home for good?"

"Yeah, I'm home for good."


	23. 5:30 Ginger

Here's the thing about Beca Mitchell.

She's trouble. Something I knew from the start, but when she smiles at me, I swear it's like I'm the only girl in the world.

I know that's not true.

I'm not even the only girl in her life.

See, the thing about Beca Mitchell is that she doesn't do relationships, like, ever.

I wish I was the only girl in her life that she looks at like they hold the world in their eyes, touches soft and tentatively, kisses like there's no tomorrow.

Oh, how I wish it was only me.

But, I know what I am to her.

I'm her half past five booty call.

I'm even saved in her phone as ' _5:30 ginger'_ and it hurts, but that's how it has to be if I want her in my life at all.

Beca Mitchell.

Well, even when she does come over she's usually high or drunk, sometimes both.

Sometimes there's no warning before she comes over, which is really inconvenient when I have friends over, but that's just how it is with Beca Mitchell.

She only cares about herself and her own needs.

Although she is amazing in bed, like, awesomely mind blowing.

"You don't even know my name do you?"

"No. Should I?"

"It would be nice."

"What's the point Red? I gotta get going."

"Who is it now? Blondie?"

"Uh...nope, Legs, Blondie was before I saw you."

It hurts how easily she can talk about it.

The sad part is I know who 'Legs' and 'Blondie' really are. They're my friends after all, my best friends.

Stacie Conrad and Aubrey Posen.

Granted this sort of hook-up behaviour is expected of Stacie, but not Aubrey.

I was surprised when Aubrey told me that she had been sleeping with Beca on the semi-regular.

When I asked why all she replied with was 'stress relief'.

All three of us knew we were all sleeping with her, but she didn't know that we all knew each other. If she did, she might ask for something crazy, like a foursome and we were just not okay with that. I mean, Stacie probably was but Aubrey and I were a big no on that.

I hate thatI can't be more to Beca, but this is how she is, and I just keep falling for it over and over and over again...

...Just like I've fallen for her.

I, Chloe Beale, have fallen in love with The Beca Mitchell.


End file.
